Adoration Returned With Oblivious Eyes
by TeddyGramzs
Summary: I would give the world if you gave me the chance. But theres another, one who's stolen your mind, and your time. Its killing me inside. Why don't you look around the river bend? Take off those rose colored glasses, and see me for who I'm truly supposed to be?...Yours. SB


~~~~**Hey Guys! So…as you can probably tell I am no longer updating my Twilight story. I still love Twilight from the bottom of my heart, its what got me into the amazing fan fiction community. But, i've just lost inspiration for that story. Sorry to all of you that were enjoying that story. I've recently had a fall out with Twilight, I just had read nearly all the fan fiction of the sort I liked. Jasper/Bella, and where Bela isn't a suck up. So…I started reading Harry Potter (Twilight fans don't kill me!) keep in mind id never read Harry Potter before. I read it, and i was hooked. I especially loved Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, so I started reading The Marauder Era fan fictions. And absolutely fell in love with SiriusBlack/oc pairings. Kill me, okay? So, I'm going to take a swing at it, its really just one scene that I really wanted to write that made me start considering to write this story. So…enjoy! Love you all! Review please, I love them!~~~**

_Backstory:Third Person_

Selestris Cataldi had started her first year at Hogwarts four years ago when she was eleven, she had known a fair amount of people, due to her parents role in the Ministry. Her mother was President of all Magical Law, so she knew a lot of people. Her father on the other hand was an Aurour for the Ministry, also a member of the Order of the Phoenix. So, when boarding the scarlet train of Hogwarts she had no problem finding a seat. She had sat with two girls named Lily Evans and Alice Prewett, Tris had known Alice since she was nine and they were rather good friends but she had never met Lily seeing as she was muggle-born. The girls had conversed politely with each other until they were interrupted rudely by someone banging open there compartment door. The culprits were four boys by the names of Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. Thus began a beautiful friendship between the four and Tris, which Lily despised due to James' constant flirting and asking her out in which she refused every time. Tris, James, and Sirius were especially close. Tris was oblivious although to the feelings Sirius kept harbored for her. She was also oblivious to her growing feelings for him in there second, third, and fourth year. Sirius saw the signs but knew she was oblivious to it all, and that tore him up inside. After running away from his family in the summer of fourth year and spending the summer with Potters he had confided his feeling to his best mate James. And also realized he fancied Tris a hell of a lot more than he thought. He honestly thought there would be no one else for him, Sirius was nearly as bad as James. Without the asking her out part of course. And flirting. The summer proceeded vastly after that. Involving Quidditch, Diagon Alley, pranks, and lots of thinking of Tris.

_Present Day:First Person (SC)_

They were going to kill me. If I even got to the train on time and to Hogwarts. They were going to kill me. Im going to miss the train. Im going to miss the train. Im going to miss the train. And they are going to kill me. Fantastic. Mom just had to wake me up late this morning, didn't she! She woke me up at 10:30! She knew I still had to get ready, grab my trunk, walk to platform 9 3/4, put my stuff on the train, say goodbye, and find a compartment! Woman is trying to get me to stay home! She's crazy, completely crazy if she thinks I'm staying home. If I miss the train I will walk to Hogwarts if I have to. Merlin if I don't get on that train James, Sirius, and Remus are going to kill me. _Literally!_ Which would not be good.

"Mom! Hurry up, were going to miss the train! Its," I looked at my watch, "_11:58!_"

"Oh, honey. You'll be fine. You have two minutes, you're fine." Mom said calmly. Is she serious right now! IM GOING TO MISS THE TRAIN!

I was now in a full out sprint with my cart running through the barrier onto platform 9 3/4 where I nearly crashed into the parents standing on the platform waving to there children on the train. Can they not see me! Can they not see me trying to get onto the train! Oh jolly good, just stand there. Yup, stand there while I struggle. You know, throwing a trunk and owl cage onto a train is much harder than it sounds, especialy when people are standing there looking at you like you're crazy!

I turned to my mom and dad, "Okay, your evil plan didn't work. Im getting on that train and going to Hogwarts. I love you both. I will owl you." And you want to know what happened right as I turned to get on the train? _It bloody blew its whistle and started to pull out of the station!_

"Oh no you don't!" I screamed.

I honestly don't know how I did the thing I did next, I ran in a sprint for the quickly closing door, grabbed onto the inside of the train and flipped into the train. No joke, I was like a ninja! To bad the guys didn't see that, James would have freaked and tried to copy me. Probably resulting in him breaking his neck and dying. Oh, jolly thoughts.

"Yeah, sorry I couldn't- oomph!"

Did I mention when I flipped through the door I went flying into some random guy? No? Well, I did. And that guy just happened to be Jasper (TWILIGHT REFERENCE!) Wallace, only the hottest person _ever._ In my opinion anyways. I looked up into his beautiful bright aqua blue eyes. Ah, they were so bright and beautiful, I could just look into them for days, so pretty. And his _hair!_ Godric, I could just run my fingers through his wavy blonde hair for hours. (He looks like Jasper in Eclipse FYI _ I LOVE HIM)

"Um, hello?" Oh my, was I just staring at him this entire time?! Cue, flaming face. Oh, this is embarrassing.

"Sorry, um, huh, um, I was just getting over the shock of nearly not being able to go to Hogwarts. Yeah, i'd go crazy if it was my parents I had to stay with for the rest of the year. Of course, i'd find a way to get to Hogwarts of course. Like owing them for obvious reasons, I mean, I think they'd come back some way to get me. But, i'm also just another student, so they could also tell me to kick the bucket and have to repeat 5th year next year. That would suck, and I'm rambling. Sorry, I'm talking your ear off. I tend to do that when I'm nervous. N-Not that I'm nervous, of course. You know the shock? Well, I'm going to go before I make an even bigger fool of myself." Oh. My. Godric. I am mortified, I just talked my mouth off in front of _Jasper Wallace_, the guy I've had a crush on for about, i don't know how long! I am mortified.

"Hey, its okay, Tris. You were just staring off into space, I was wondering if you were ok. As for the rambling, it was rather cute." He admitted, a sheepish look on his face. Cute? Cute! He called me cute! Insert inner fangirl moment here. That was also the time I noticed the position we were in. I was straddling his hips while he had his hands on my hips and mine on his _very_ muscular chest. Oh dear, I think id just died and gone to heaven. I quickly scrambled up off him, a blush staining my cheeks almost permanently.

"Sorry, I-I didn't real-," I started.

"Its fine, I was pretty comfy myself. Ill see you around Tris, hopefully sooner rather than later." He said with a wink, and before sweeping away he kissed my cheek lingering just longer than normal for a kiss on the cheek. I take it back, _now_ i'd died and went to heaven.

When I finally came to, I grabbed my trunk along with Candy, my pure black awesome owl, and set out to find my fellow Marauders. On my way to the back of the train where I just knew they'd be I stopped to talk to a few of my friends. Lily Evans, Alice Prewett, Molly Prewett, Frank Longbottom, Arthur Weasley, etc. And when I had _finally _made my way to the back of the train where my fellow Marauders currently resided, as I was correct. Sirius and James were having a conversation and laughing loudly. Remus had his nose buried in a book, like always and Peter was eating the food he'd snagged off the trolley. Me? Well, I was still grinning like a fool from my encounter with Jasper. Hmm, _Jasper Wallace. Selestris Castaldi. Jasper Castaldi. Selestris Wallace. _Has a nice ring, don't you think?

Opting to make a grand entrance I grabbed the handle of the door, slammed it open, and called out, "Honey! I'm home!" The response was immediate once they got over there shock. James and Sirius threw themselves a t me, nearly knocking me over mind you, and enveloped me in a great big bear hug. At the same time. Remus sat down waiting for them to be finished questioning me before coming up and giving me a much more gentle hug. Peter did the same.

"So, Tris, what happened to make you have that stupid grin? You're Dad nearly burn the house again?" Sirius asked teasingly.

"Jasper Wallace happened," I sighed out breathless, my eyes glazed over. Not that I was aware of this of course. I was also not aware of the looks Remus, Peter, and James sent Sirius. Or the scowl Sirius sent me. I was oblivious to it all, in my land of Jasper Wallace.

The rest of the train ride and first month of Hogwarts went by rather quickly. Nothing exciting happened. We went to class, I hung out with the Marauders and the rest of my friends in whom I loved. I was starting to study for our OWL's in June, but nothing out of the ordinary. Well, except for the fact that Sirius was acting oddly, must be because he ran away from home to the Potter's. Oh well.


End file.
